Zelda's OOT
by Lin3
Summary: This is not the same as the game, yet it is not verry far off. I am hoping you like this. I'll wait to get a few reviews before updating. R+R
1. Default Chapter

I'm only going over this once! I do not own anything of Zelda!Nothing!Nada! This is my second Zelda story, I'm not exactly sure if this is going to go out as good as my other one is, which is going to be up dated soon, but I'm going to try. Hope yahz like it! Seez yeah!  
Zelda The Ocarina of Time  
  
The sacred sword is more than just a key to time, The songs are worth more than known, The key to the triforce is right in front of you, It's just......you won't ever find it.  
She stood in a stone building that seemed to be familiar to her; great stone walls surrounded her and a ceiling went up until it just looked like a dark hole. The place had a feeling of importance, and the sound of people humming, humming a song that was known to only the royal family, known as the song of time. She looked around, interested in what she was here for, and walked up to the front where she rested a hand one of three holes in a stone platform where ancient writing was scrawled blearily on it.  
  
Slowly three colors glowed from each hole,the right red,the left green,and the middle a serene blue that reminded her of the sparkling waters that surrounded the castle.  
  
Slowly, the lights brighten, surrounding her, and blinding her. Once she opened her eyes a fog, not thick, but too thick to see through, was swaying before her eyes, swirling around her becoming odd figures, and hunting beasts.  
  
It wasn't a cold mist, nor was it hot, and she just floated around in it, having it swallow her up into the eternal abyss called dream.  
  
It seemed she floated there on an endless journey to no where, until finally she heard something. It was distant, but kept repeating itself, until it finally made itself to her long shaped ears with slight curls at the end.  
  
"Triforce," hissed a voice in the mist, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Jerking her head every which way, she looked for the speaker. Finding none, she began to panic. She never was the brave one, she knew that all too well, it was the fact that now--when she might be in danger--she couldn't so much as lift a hand to defend herself.  
  
The mist around her slowly blended, melted, until it became ground and trees, the clouds up above her blackened with evil, and the crisp air stanched with fear and death, she shivered as a cold wind blew harder.  
  
Then, as if an angel breaking into all that was evil, a green light descended upon the land, showering from the forest into the clouds, then coming back down again in front of her.  
  
She looked at the small ball of light in mild curiosity, and took a step foreword, before jumping back, when it started to form something.  
  
Arms and legs stretched out of the ball, and a body was formed with a head on top.  
  
A small fairy floated beside the young man, who looked to be seventeen, with green clothing. But in his hand, shining like the sun, was a diamond. Green in a shape of an oval, no larger than his palm, the boy held it out for her to marvel at.  
  
But, in a flash from the glistening diamond, all went white for her, and she woke with a start. ~~~~~~~  
  
The field of Hyrule laid out like a blanket, surrounded by evil, the skies black as night, the air cold and thick, making every breath a hard job.  
  
Rain fell down like bullets, cutting at his skin making it rip open, and hail soon fallowed bruising him.  
  
Despite the cold weather, the aching rain, and the constant bruising hail, Link stood there, though he did not know why. In this dream, for he knew it could be nothing but, he stood amongst people. He knew there were others with him yet they were unseen and unheard.  
  
But he figured even if they tried to talk to him, the words would not penetrate his shocked mind, seeing as how he couldn't even move, much less think right. Everything was a hazy veil of mist, thickening his thoughts with endless possibilities, yet never finished or understood.  
  
Link heard a rhythmic beat in the distance, yet of what he did not know, finally he was able to turn around, and was allowed the view of a large castle, its bridge, which was drawn up, slowly sinking toward the floor of the ground by rusty chains.  
  
The rhythm was coming closer, and was speeding up to a gruesome pace, until, turning a sharp corner around a house, was a snowy white horse that glowed with a magical radiance, unlike he had ever seen before.  
  
The horse came, and immediately, all he saw was a sight of a girl and woman, and another horse in front of him with a gruesome rider, before he woke up with a fiery pain that ran through his veins.  
  
He closed his mouth, once noticing he was screaming, and quickly gasped for breath, holding his chest as if he couldn't breathe.  
  
After the pain left, he wiped away tears that had slowly made their way down his face, and got up, his bare feet touching the cold wood floor.  
  
Clumsily making his way over to the table across from his bed, he leaned on it for support. Link was small, blond haired with the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen, but he was in fact at the young age of nine, turning ten.  
  
He coughed, stood up right, and made his way briskly to his window, pulling back the shades. For a second, dark mist invaded his vision, and a dead forest, before going back to what was really there. Baby blue skies, clouds happily drifting in them, a bright sun rising over the many hills of trees, and a slight mist on the ground, as the cool, crisp morning air made its way to Link's nose. He shivered.  
  
He smiled, though, once smelling the deep, sweet smell of pine. Ah yes pine. It always calmed him.  
  
"Link!" yelled a young girl's voice below. He looked down to find a girl with green hair, green eyes, and green clothes. Green, everything about her was always so...green. But why she favors the color, he didn't know.  
  
"Link," she yelled laughing, "come down. But get dressed! I got a surprise! W...I have to show you something!"  
  
So saying, she jumped over to his ladder, and started to climb it.  
  
In a frenzy, Link grabbed his clothing and put it on, and when she came in, he was trying to, put his boot on his head and his hat on his foot.  
  
Giving off a slight giggle, Saria made her way over, grabbed the boot, and wrinkled hat, and put them in the right places.  
  
Standing back, she gave a sharp nod of improvement; and, as he noticed, she seemed to be trying, but not succeeding, in hiding a mischievous grin.  
  
"There," she said in a bell like voice, "Now you HAVE to come!"  
  
While she made her way down the ladder, made of vines, and covered in moss, Link asked, "What is it? Is something wrong? Where are we going?"  
  
"Oh you'll see silly!" she said, and started to run, while he followed, still asking.  
  
Suddenly, they stopped outside Mido's house, the forest bully and 'chief', as he called himself of the Kokiri. His house was, by far, the largest, being a part of an old oak tree, its roof skyrocketing so much, they had to make different levels. They, being the forest people, seeing as how, Mido didn't want to work so hard.  
  
"Wha....what are we doing HERE!?" he asked. Getting no answer, he started to turn, but was suddenly pushed inside, and everything was dark. 


	2. Chapter two

ZELDA THE OCARINA OF TIME  
  
Thank you Ariana Aislinn for reviewing. I forgot that, hay you need to spell check.*Hits herself on the head*duh.  
  
Well I'm glad that I fixed it, you sure seem happy ne?  
  
I don' know why I used the word, lustful. Don't know what was in my head. Well pleas review the 3ed chapter when it comes out.  
  
I'll be sure to make the 3ed chapter VEEEERY long!  
  
Well pleas review even if it is just a flame- I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can change that and make it so people like it!  
  
Seeya!  
  
Darkness engulfed him, but not for long, as lights suddenly burst, blinding him, and yells of, "SURPRISE!" rang out.  
  
Blinking, Link looked around in bewilderment as he saw each of the small delicately made faces smile at him.  
  
"Wha..," the words drained off his lips. There, hanging from two branches, on each side of the room, was a banner that said in big bold letters,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!"  
  
"We knew you forgot your birthday," exclaimed the green haired girl as she rocked on her heels her hands behind her back.  
  
Nodding numbly, Link ran foreword to the others and started opening presents with soft amazed thank you's.  
  
Unknown to him, of course, there wasn't only one special thing going on.  
  
Outside, unknown to every one of the Kokiri, since they all were inside-- even Mido decided to stay for some cake-- didn't see a black horse gallop in the clearing with a tall stout rider with broad shoulders and a long curved neck, his eyes slanted upwards, his nose large and it looked as though it had been broken at least twice.  
  
The man gave a quick look about the place, his upper lip turning up in a sneer as one eyebrow shot up into his hairline. He had expected some of the, what had the old ones called them again, 'Kokiri' to be here to put up a fight. In which he would no question win. Not caring to stay in one place his eyes fell upon a nether opening in the forest.  
  
Riding quickly, he made the horse trample through a sparkling lake, quickly making its way over to an entrance just beyond the store that was next to the waters, the dirt path leading indoors slightly lost by frequent floods from the river.  
  
But unlike other places in the forest, this path that the rider was taking was not walked on-- barely even touched. The trees towered over the land and were sturdy and not breaking.  
  
Link never knew what was to come that day-- nor did he know that this was the last time to be with his friends. He couldn't know that right now the Deku tree was slowly being destroyed, bit by bit.  
  
He had no idea, and had no way of knowing, he was special. He couldn't, for right now, he was playing with his friends for what would be the last time ever. 


	3. CHP3

Lin:OOOH my! Look at my beautiful reviews*hugs all the reviewers*thank you thank you!*Starts singing*now on with he next chapter!  
  
Chapter three Dream's of the dead  
  
Link sighed as he waved a gentle farewell to the last of his friends who were staggering into their homes. Mido not being one of them, had abandoned the party hours ago, deciding it would be best to wallow in self pity seeing as how Link was the center of attention, glared angrily out at Link who didn't notice him which made him fume even more.  
  
He and the other's of the forest had first ate some food, some of which are very traditional to find at a Kokiri birthday party, then had spent a while playing games and telling stories until the horizon had turned many shades of color and the sky had dimmed with the touch of the eve.  
  
So, eventually, the Kokiri had to slonter into their houses as they sky had darkened considerably and they had wore themselves out. Yet, Link still wanted to grasp the last remaining seconds of his birthday and so he wondered about the empty dirt paths looking about the darkened whaters that looked like sheets of black glass. Link sighed as he passed the small water fall for the second time that night and looked up. Even he had to admit that he was worn out by now. The moon hung eerily up in the night sky and stars scattered themselves daintily among the blackness.  
  
Sighing Link turned and, reluctantly, he slowly made his way passed the many darkened houses, and went to his tree house, tiredly climbed the latter, practically slipping on the damp moss at the top, and drug his body to bed then plopped down.  
  
Closing his eyes he though sleepily," Life is good. And can only get better. Not one thing can mess up this life. Ever." ~~~ Link's eyes thrust open and his body snapped up sweat pouring down his face. He had been woke. But by what?  
  
He frowned when he saw light flickering outside his door. His brows knitted together, what made flickering light?  
  
Slowly he slid off the bed and crept to the door with a since of forbiddening. Grabbing the cloth that acted as a door he pushed it back.  
  
It was as if the sound button had been pushed. Suddenly screams met his ears, calling his name, wailing, crying for one bit of mercy. He looked, through squinted eyes full of tears, at the running or still forms of his friends. Something, that looked like a black mist, devouring them before leaving them, dead, on the ground.  
  
He stumbled back, in a futile attempted to block them out but only succeeded in tripping over something. He moaned and looked down his eyes soon going wide. Their, laying harmlessly on the floor, was a sword glinting up at him. It winked at him, as if daring him to pick it up.  
  
Link, never seeing such a fine peace of craftsmanship except in the old books, None, though, as beautiful and gallant as this, reached his hand out. Once his hand touched the leather hilt a bright light took him and carried him away from the screams. Link felt at peace in the cloud of mist as he heard the most beautiful singing. It was words, but those of which he did not know of. Yet, he felt frustrated at this, he knew he had known of the words coming from the voices.  
  
He heard a voice, in the same language, suddenly boom over the others. Yet it wasn't ear shattering, moreover it was calming and soothing. Link felt as if he knew the voice, yet it had been token away form him, and, most of all, like it was singing to...  
  
"Me?"questioned Link. He had 'never' been sung too. Never. It was something new, something that made his eyes have a odd burning and his throughout to become tight. He groped around for something to hold, something to maybe steady himself with, and felt something. He looked. A small dagger?  
  
Suddenly the voice's stopped and the clouds around him darkened. Links hart filled with dread as he felt himself rushing down to whatever ground lay below.  
  
"Run!"  
  
Link sat up looking around. Many many tall people, both young and old, were battling. Link shook his head, never have seeing so much blood in his life, and studied himself.  
  
"Run! Take the boy and run, NOW LIN!"  
  
The shout was directed to one person.  
  
Link swirled around and the world around him turned black except two people. They seemed to be embracing for what was probably to be the last time.  
  
"Good by,"said the man.  
  
The woman tenderly put a hand on the mans more rugged face."Good by my love. Pleas, forgive me for-"  
  
The man cut her off by shoving a bundle into his arms. His face had been shadowed before but now his hole body had turned from the young woman.  
  
"Lin. Forgiveness will not do for the wrong you have done."  
  
"I,"the woman covered her mouth and spoke again."I c. .couldn't tell you I wasn't a Hylain. I-"  
  
Swish.  
  
Suddenly the man turned around with a vengeance, Link knew fear would be set on his face if he could see it, as he saw a arrow plant itself deeply in the woman breast. The woman herself gasped, light suddenly coming to her face, and felt to the ground. The bundle started to wail.  
  
"LIN!"  
  
The man started to her but a flash of silver and his head was quickly chopped off by a man on a horse.  
  
"Eh'."grunted the man loudly,"THE KING OF HYRULE IS DEAD!"then turning darkly over to the woman, who's blond hair flowed elegantly down into a pool onto the ground and her blue eyes pleaded with his."As for his wrench and his heir."  
  
The man raised his sword but a arrow suddenly planted itself deeply into the mans neck. He fell, dead, onto the ground with a thump.  
  
The hole seen came back into color, and Link had to hold his stomach from what he saw. So much bloodshed.  
  
"Me'lady,"It was one of the soldiers. He was standing next to a woman who was in a elegant green dress splattered with blood. These solders, he noticed, were much more fair and elegant then the rest, as were the two women."Ooh, my sister,"the woman with the green dress covered her lips with her hands as she sunk down next the the dyeing woman. The hole party of soldiers had halted and were now watching a seen play before their eyes."My, dear dear sister. Look where you're love for a mortal has gotten you."  
  
"No my sister,"wheezed the mother. She looked up into her sisters gray eyes while the brown hair fell down to her chin,"Fear not. My child lives. He, I know, is to end this war. He, I've foreseen, is of graveness. Now, weep not for me yet for the youth. Take him now, on swift feet, to the dark forest. Their, I know he will grow to find how life once was. And will be again."She aloud a single tear to leak out of her baby blue eye,"I will be with you my love."she whispered to the sky. Her chest heaved one last time them no movement came from her. Their was no sound except the babies wails.  
  
**  
  
Link jerked up as he flashed his head side to side. Light poured into his room and he quickly stumbled over to the door. Plunging onto his balcony he sighed as the sun's worm ray's hit down on him. Taking a shuddering breath he fell to his side.  
  
Opening his eyes he murmured one thing.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Lin:*Sighs* I just wish I could always do more. Sorry I haven't up dated. Been veeery buissy. Promis to do more.  
  
cooplee 2003-04-09 1 Signed Hey, It's pretty long. Maybe you should shorten it up and add the rest in chapters. It is pretty good. I wrote some. check out GoldenSun: The Mixup and Link's new adventure. There are pretty good I think  
  
Lin:Oooh Thank you for reviewing! Sorry, I'll try to be short. But I'm not verry good at that. Speshly when I'm in a very good writing mood. I'll check out GoldenSun:The mix up again. From what I read so far, it's fairly well. I'll be checking if u have updated sometime. And also I'll be sure to check out Links new adventur with that also.  
  
Confused1 2003-04-05 2 Signed o! I like how u r portraying Ocarina of time so far. Nice work and keep going!!  
  
Lin:Thank you. I love to write about OoT. And you'r review is very kind, I try my best to portray it good! THank you for the review!  
  
heath 999 2003-04-04 2 Signed This is a good story, I like the description. Please update soon!  
  
Lin:Thank you. You are a very very nice reviewer! I love it when ppl tell me they like the description and such!*smile's. I will be sure to up date more!  
  
Ariana Aislinn 2003-04-03 2 Signed Whoa! You fixed the spelling and everything! *hugs the story* You have made me a happy, happy reader!  
  
So far the story itself looks good. Only one complaint- the phrase "the last lustful time". I REALLY don't think lustful is the word you want there. ^^;  
  
I like the birthday party though. Very cute- lends some more depth to Link's life with the Kokiri! Too short, though...want more! :P Heh.  
  
Thank's for reviewing! and yes, I did fix up my spelling + stuff. *Huggs you*and you've made me a happy happy writer!  
  
Yah, I know. Don't know what I was thinking.*Sweat drops*  
  
Thank you. I think I could of got more into the birthday party, but I didn't whant to linger on that subject to long.*Frowns* I hate it when I feel like I should of done more on a subject but then I'm worried about getting to much into it and getting away from the main story. Well here's more, I'll try longer ok?Seeyah!  
  
Do n't forget to R+R! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE GRATE REVEIWS! sseeyaaah~ 


End file.
